


Moonlight

by Its_a_yoke



Series: Happiness [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Child birth but not really because i skip over it, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Nightmares, Two Bubbas in Love, but the baby is in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Little look into how Lando&Lance's relationship progressed.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Lance Stroll
Series: Happiness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I wanted to post this fic in between their birthday, but I completely forgot about it so oops, it is a present for Lando. With this fic I'm manifesting a good race for my two Scorpio kings. 
> 
> This work is also a sequel to [Peach Scone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790902) and some things won't make sense if you don't read the first part. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Lance woke up with a loud gasp and Lando was already cuddling him close while rubbing soothing circles onto his back. 

“Shhh, it is okay. I am here, you are with me. He doesn’t have power over you anymore,” Lando whispered into the Canadian’s hair.

It took Lance a few minutes to calm down. He hadn’t had a nightmare like this in some time and he thought he was way past that, so he needed some time to make sense of the reality. He clutched onto Lando for dear life as he tried to cancel the thoughts running through his mind. 

Esteban was the past. Lance did not have to be afraid anymore. Lando was there right next to his side through the whole ordeal and Esteban has no power over him or their child. He might have been the biological father but he would never have a say over the kid. 

“Can you help me get some fresh air?” Lance asked shakily and Lando quickly jumped on his feet, slowly helping the other man get up. Getting up with a large bump was hard for Lance, his due date was nearing and the two of them were more than excited to finally meet the little bean. 

“God, I feel like walking is even harder than before,” Lance whined with a small chuckle at the end.

He waddled with Lando holding his hand as they walked towards the balcony of their house. They decided Lance would give birth in Switzerland so his mom could easily help him with the baby whenever Lando would leave. 

“Look at the moon,” Lando breathed out as they leaned over the railing. They were still holding hands, Lance was using the Briton as his grounding point, and the smaller man ran his thumb over the Canadian’s knuckles.

“Beautiful,” Lance said as he observed the full moon peeking over the mountains. 

“You are beautiful,” Lando quickly noted. 

“And you are cheesy,” Lance chuckled and looked over the smaller man. Lando just rocked up on his tippy toes and pecked the Canadian’s lips. The other just smiled down at him before he closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh air, thinking back to their first kiss.

*****

Lance was stressed to say the least. He had been trying to remove Esteban from his and his child's life as fast as possible and the whole process took a toll on him. He was exhausted, but he needed to get it done before the birth.

Thankfully Lando was by his side the whole time. Lance didn’t know what he had done to deserve it, but the young Briton didn’t leave his side. 

“Come on, let’s just relax and let me beat you at Fifa,” Lando proposed after a day spent at court, trying to ease Lance’s mind a little. 

“You mean you want me to beat your ass at Fifa,” Lance laughed. 

“No way, I am not letting you win. I’ve been getting better!” Lando fussed and Lance just let him. 

Funnily enough Lando managed to score a couple of goals and he was winning the first half. Lance came back strong and managed to score some goals right after the second half started. 

“I’m going to get you,” Lance taunted and Lando just huffed agrily. The Canadian was losing by one goal and the game was nearly over. 

“Do not even try. Don’t you dare,” Lando warned him as he saw Lance trying to score. 

But before he could have even tried to tie the game Lando appeared in front of him and soon enough Lance felt the smaller man’s lips on his. It was just a peck, but both men were stunned. 

“Is this okay?” Lando asked shakily and Lance just hummed, dropping the controller on the floor before bringing Lando closer. The kiss started off slow, both of them shy and anxious. They didn’t want to rush anything as they carefully explored each other’s mouth and then broke it off after a while. 

“You are such a sore loser, Norris,” Lance huffed after Lando leaned away and grinned at the TV that was showing off his victory. 

“As if you were any better,” Lando said. Lance looked at him and his breath hitched. The smaller man was staring at him with a smile on his face, his eyes were shining and his cheeks were tainted. Lance’s eyes lingered on Lando’s puffy lips, watching how the other man ran his tongue over them. 

Before they knew it they were onto each other again. This time the kisses were more aggressive and desperate as they were both so hungry for each other after they waited so long for it. 

They ended up making out on the floor for most part of the night.

*****

“I love you,” Lance let out after that memory.

“I love you too, my Kinder egg,” Lando beamed. Lance was about to return the smile but ended up with a face full of pain instead. 

“Fuck,” the Canadian let out as he doubled over, his hands on his tummy.

“What is happening? What happened? Lance, are you okay?” Lando was quickly standing over him, not knowing what to do or how to help. 

Lance kept breathing heavily, his eyes clenched shut as he held his big tummy. 

“I think the baby is coming,” he managed to say before he felt another way of pain coming.

Lando stood there stunned, not really knowing what to do. He zoned out as the reality of the situation came down onto him, but he quickly returned after he heard Lance’s hiss of pain. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Lando let out before he got to work.

_\----- few hours later -----_

Lando looked down at his lap, Lance’s hand was squeezing his one for dear life. Lando didn’t even know he zoned out as he regarded the sparkly ring around the Canadian’s ring finger.

Lando made sure the ring was made out of diamonds. 

_Because diamonds are made under pressure…_

***** 

__  
To say Lando was nervous was an understatement. Lando didn’t even know if him and Lance were dating, they never really talked about it. They just became inseparable after Lance’s break-up.

_You could have never had one without the other._

_It was February and the baby was coming in May. Lando decided it was the perfect time to do it then and everyone seemed to think the same._

_Everyone being their family. The only thing that was calming him down a bit was the fact that Lando’s parents told him that it was a great idea and Lance’s parents were more than happy when Lando asked them for Lance’s hand. Chloe even proposed to distract Lance the day the Briton would want to set it all up._

_True to her words Chloe was there early in the morning to pick Lance up, playing the card of her brother not spending time with her which made Lance agree to any kind of plan without hesitating._

_So Lando was anxiously running around the house the whole day, trying to prepare everything he wanted. He FaceTimed his mum as he prepared the pizza dough for later, his mum wished him the best of luck after she coached him through everything food-related the Briton needed._

_Once he started to tidy up the living room he decided to call the discord gc for some words of encouragement. That ended up with Alex pouring out motivational quotes at him, George making sarcastic comments, Charles being confused and Max just yelling very aggressively but with good intentions._

_That was how Lando built a big pillow fort in the middle of their living room. He put it over their fluffy carpet and he used all of the blankets he found to make the best pillow fort possible._

_After a few failed attempts and the boys laughing at him he managed to get the job done. For decoration he also used most of the pillows they owned, making sure Lance would get comfortable._

_“Mate, light up some candles,” Max suggested as Lando tried to untangle the fairy lights._

_“Candles?” Lando asked dumbly._

_“Yeah, it sets the mood right and it smells good. Or some shit like that,” the Dutchman let out._

_“Max is right,” Charles agreed._

_“Of course I am right you little shit head,” Max quickly said defensively._

_“Okay, shut up lads. This is not about you two, Lando is having a breakdown over fairy lights,” George was quick to stop the two from bickering more._

_Lando was very grateful._

_He was also actually very close to losing it over the fairy lights._

_Finally he got the living room all done and decorated. He even found some candles they had laying around and he decided to lighten them, hoping that they wouldn’t burn the house down._

_Lance should have been home in 30 minutes._

_“Lando, the pizzas are done. Get them out of the oven before they get burned,” Alex reminded him and Lando ran to the kitchen._

_He brought all the snacks and the pizzas to the living room and out then on the small coffee table for easy access. Once that was done he looked around the room and he had to say he was proud of himself, everything looked perfect._

_The boys all wished him good luck as Lando was supposed to take a shower and wait for Lance to come back._

_“Lando, just don’t forget the ring and everything will be okay,” Charles said and Lando gasped._

_“Fuck, I forgot where the ring is,” he cried as he ran his fingers through his hair anxiously._

_“Calm down you idiot, it is in your bedside table,” Max let out and Lando could hear him roll his eyes._

_“Right, okay. Thank you so much guys, I’ll keep you updated,” was all Lando said before he ended the call and went to get ready._

_Everything was going perfectly. When Lance came home he teared up at the pillow fort Lando prepared, thinking his boyfriend was just setting up a home date for them. So he pecked Lando’s lips and let himself fall down to the big pile of pillows._

_They ate the pizzas while watching a movie, talking quietly. Lando learned that Chloe cheekily made Lance get his nails done and the smaller man just sweated nervously._

_They laughed and talked, not even paying much attention to the movie after they ate. They cuddled a lot as they talked to the baby bump and they just enjoyed themselves the whole time._

_Lando knew it was now or never as the night was coming to an end._

_The Briton excused himself as he proposed he would bring all the dirty dishes to the kitchen. Once he got there he anxiously texted the boys, calming down a bit as they all texted him words of encouragement. So he breathed in deeply as he walked back to the living room._

_He felt the heat of the velvet box, as if the ring itself wanted to get out of Lando’s pocket._

_Lance smiled at him sweetly as he got back next to him, he was tired after spending the whole day out and Lando knew he would be going to bed very soon._

_“Okay, let’s do it,” Lando murmured under his breath._

_“Huh?” Lance looked over at him, confused. The Canadian didn’t really understand what the other man said._

_Lando didn’t even dare to move after he dropped on one knee, holding the velvet box in his hands._

_Lance’s breath hitched as he looked over at the Briton, his eyes were already tearing up._

_“Lance Stroll, the love of my life. Everything about us is chaos, from how we started, to how we are going and most likely to how we will continue, but at the end of the day all of the chaos makes sense. I never thought I would fall in love, but ever since we sneaked out of that one party I could not stop thinking about you. With every hang out, every new city we explored, every late night walk and every night spent playing video games I just fell harder for you. I fell in love with your personality, your humour, your voice, your hair, your eyes. I fell for how kind and generous you are even though the world only gave you shit. I fell for the way your eyes crinkle up every time you laugh and for the way you scrunch your nose. I fell for the way you smiled slyly at me when you caught me staring. I fell for the way you blush, quickly averting your eyes, when I catch you staring back. I just fell for you, slowly and then all at once,” Lando let out._

_“I love you, I love you so much,” Lance said firmly in between his crying._

_“It might be too soon, but,” Lando said as he opened the velvet box. “I want to marry you because you are the first person I want to look at in the morning, and the one I want to kiss goodnight. I want to be the other dad the little bean deserves and I want to be by your side to help you raise the Kinder Surprise. Because when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing there is left to do. So, will you make me the happiest man on this planet and will you marry me?” he asked, voice laced with all of the built up nervosity._

_“Yes! Of course! I love you so much, of course I will marry you,” Lance yelled as he tried to calm down his sobs._

_“You will? Are you sure? Are you 100% sure?” Lando gasped in surprise._

_“Of course I am sure. I want nothing more than to have you by my side forever. But are you sure you want this?” Lance asked in a little voice._

_“Lance, I literally just proposed to you. I am still on my knees, of course I want this,” Lando laughed and Lance just chuckled._

_“Okay, great,” Lance giggled and finally looked down at the ring._

_Lando asked Chloe for help, but he was still the one who picked it. He knew Lance low-key really liked sparkly fancy looking jewelry, so he went for[a rose gold band that had five rows of little diamonds](https://diamondsbyraymondlee.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/08/p-7014-77-2.jpg) . It was sparkly enough to show everyone off, but it was soft enough to match the man's vibe. _

_“Do you like it?” Lando asked._

_“It is beautiful,” Lance breathed out._

_“You are beautiful,” the Briton pointed out. Lance just looked up at him, his cheeks stained with tears and his eyes were puffy._

_So beautiful, Lando thought._

__

***** 

Lando was so zoned out he jumped up in fright when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Huh?” Lando looked around, confused. 

“Don't tell me you missed the whole thing. Look,” Chloe pointed towards the bed. 

Lando looked over and his eyes landed on a very exhausted looking Lance who was looking down at the small bundle of joy resting in his arms. 

Lando didn't even know when he let go off his hand. 

He had to make sure Lance would never find out he had missed the whole thing. 

So he quickly stood up and beamed down at the cute baby. He instantly fell in love with them the second he landed his eyes on them. 

“It is a boy,” Lance whispered as he looked up at Lando for a second before his eyes returned back. 

“He is beautiful, you are beautiful. And so strong,” Lando rushed to say. 

The two of them got busy staring at the little baby. He was so small and Lando swore to protect him at all cost. The Briton slowly ran his thumb over the little’s forehead, making the baby fuss a little. Lando never retracted his hand quicker. 

“So what are you naming the baby?” the nurse asked the two. 

“Leeron,” Lance whispered, his eyes not leaving the little boy in his arms. 

“Leeron Norris-Stroll. Beautiful,” the nurse smiled at the couple. 

“Wait, Norris-Stroll?” Lando heard Chloe gasped in the background. 

And maybe Lando forgot to mention the wedding ring resting right next to the diamond one. 

But then again, the pair _forgot_ to mention that to a lot of people.

**Author's Note:**

> heheheh >:))))) 
> 
> I wanted to write the wedding scene in this one, but it would be too long so I guess you will have to wait for that.   
> Also I spent too many hours picking up a name... it is not even funny. 
> 
> Kudos, comments or any kind of feedback is always appreciated. 
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo


End file.
